


A New Begining

by aussiemel



Category: Highlander, MacGyver, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's Life is turned upside down when he meets a mysterious stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Begining

Jack couldn't believe what the man in front of him was telling him. It was preposterous. He knew strange things happened all the time. Going through the Stargate was a prime example of that, but nothing could have prepared him for this. And apparently there was more to come.

He'd faced death countless times. Danny was the poster boy for dying. He'd come back from the dead more times than he had cared to count, granted there was usually some alien or alien do-hickey saving him in the nick of time but that was beside to point.

Jack himself had come close to dying several times but despite the number of dangerous missions he'd gone on, or the amount of times he stepped through the gate, he'd always survived. A little worse for wear maybe, but still in one piece.

Adam, the man who had takenhim from the morgue, had been trying to explain the concept of Immortality to him for the past four hours. Apparently he was an Immortal and had died his First Death today. He'd never get sick again or age. He also could not be killed, at least not by any of the usual methods. Too bad he couldn't have died a few years earlier, while he was still in the prime of his life. As it was he was rapidly approaching fifty. Well he would be if he hadn't been killed that morning.

Despite how much his brain kept arguing it wasn't possible, Jack couldn't ignore the facts. Not ten hours before he'd been in a devastating head on collision. His truck had collided with a semi-trailer that had crossed to the wrong side of the road. He had barely time to react before he'd found his vehicle wedged tightly underneath the semi-trailer. He'd been able to feel his life ebbing away. Jack had known he was going to die and yet here he was sitting in Adam's small apartment in bloodstained clothing listening while the man explained the Game to him.

At first he'd wanted nothing to do with this man who was telling him things Jack knew had to be false. Adam had gotten fed up with his disbelieving attitude and had slashed his own arm from wrist to elbow. He'd done it before Jack could stop him. As he attempted to stem the blood flow, Jack found himself mesmerized as tiny blue sparks lit the gash, mending the flesh leaving nothing but a bloodied arm in its wake. After that Jack had shut up and started listening to the other man.

As much as he wished to deny the truth, the fact of the matter was he had died early that morning on his way to work. Adam had made it clear to him that because of the public manner in which he had died, he was going to have to start a new life for himself somewhere else. He could not return to his friends and family. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill had died today, no matter that physically he still lived the shock to his friends and family would be too great.

This wasn't even taking into account what the NID would do if they got their hands on him or any other Immortals for that matter. Jack just had to remember what they'd tried to do to Danny when he'd come back from being ascended. Jack certainly did not wish that for himself.

He would be moving to Scotland under the name Angus MacGyver. He couldn't help himself. Carter had mentioned the show once when he'd first met her. She had said the TV character reminded her of him, in looks only of course. While he was not dumb by any means he was far from being a genius. Adam had even given him qualification's, which would help him get a job once the arrived in Scotland, though he'd never seen himself as a teacher before Adam had somehow gotten him accreditation to teach their equivalent of high school Gym.

So Jack O'Neill had died and Angus MacGyver was born.

Adam Pierson, the man who had taken him from the morgue would be going with him to Scotland, and would be teaching him to use a sword and fight. Why the Game had to be played he didn't know. To be honest he thought it was a bit barbaric but from what Adam told him he wouldn't be able to avoid it forever. So he'd learn to fight and win, because the penalty of loosing a challenge was too great. He had already been dead once, but now he knew about his immortality, Jack had no wish to loose his head and die a second time.

Looking back over his life he realized the whole Immortal thing made a lot of things in his life clearer. He'd always been different from his three siblings and he'd often wondered if he'd been adopted, at least now he had his answer.

He'd never been able to father a child. Sara had been pregnant with Charlie when they'd first met and no matter how many times they'd tried after Charlie was born to have children of their own they'd never been able to. Finally they'd seen a specialist who had told him he was sterile and could not have children. It had been devastating at the time but now he realized it was a sign that he was different.

Adam and Jack had hidden out in Colorado Spring's an extra week after his funeral before heading out. Adam thought it best if he lay low until all the fuss died down. After all it wasn't every day that a drunk driver killed a General running a top-secret government facility.

Whilst Jack was against the idea Adam had gotten a body they could burry instead of him. The man was a John Doe his face burnt beyond recognition. He was roughly the same shape and build as him and his face could be attributed to the accident. Jack had been against the idea but as Adam pointed out if his body went missing there would be police and government officials everywhere searching for him. At least this way would allow them to get out of the country.

He'd slowly gotten used to his new name, though he'd often look around for 'Angus' whenever Adam called his name. He was already starting to regret choosing that name but as Adam had told him it was too late now. He already had a passport and drivers license as well as his whole life history as Angus MacGyver. They would be heading to Scotland today.

He would miss his old life terribly especially his friends and family but in a way he was looking forward to a fresh start. He loved the SGC but he'd begun to grow weary of sitting behind a desk every day as he watched his 'kids' go through the gate and defend the planet. He'd never forget them and who knows perhaps he'd be back there one day watching more of the planets brightest defend Earth. He'd always remember his first life but it was time to move on and start living the life he picked out for himself, even if that meant sticking himself with a name like Angus.

Finis


End file.
